una nueva amenaza
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: en esta historia todos tienen su merecido final feliz, pero pronto llegara un nuevo villano que terminara una vez mas con la paz de nuestros heroes. la nueva amenaza vendra del pasado y su objetivo es la decendencia de snow whithe y se enterara del oscuro secreto del tan correcto padre que tanto admiro, emma y todos lucharan para regresar a tener esa paz a las que se merecen!
1. Chapter 1

Tres años han pasado desde que vencieron a las reinas de la oscuridad, Robyn y Regina viven juntos, y Hook y Emma han formado la familia que tanto anhelaron.

CAPITULO 1.

Es un dia normal en storybrooke, amanece, y todos comienzan su dia rutinariamente, menos la familia Jones, que en ese momento corren hacia el hospital de la ciudad porque Emma a punto de dar a luz a su hijo con el pirata.

- Aguanta un poco mas amor, ya casi llegamos todo va a estar bien te lo prometo, no te preocupes por nada tus padres ya nos esperan alli y henry esta con regina.

Emma esta tan dolorida que solo puede emitir un ligero GRACIAS.

Momentos despues, llegan al hospital y estan David y una enfermera esperandolos para levarlos a la habitacion. Mientras esperan el parto, con Emma estan su madre y Hook que no para de caminar de un lado al otro nervioso y asustaado a cada contraccion de Emma; un segundo despues entra Charming y comienza a reirse al ver a Hook comportarse de esa manera, lo que provoca que este se ponga mas nervioso y enojado.

- Se puede saver de que te ries tanto? que es tan gracioso?

- Es que jamas pense verte asi, justamente a ti un hombre tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo y de todo, una persona tan despreocupada.

- Justamente lo dice el hombre que estaba igual o peor el dia que Emma nacio, asi que no te ria tanto y dale un poco de apoyo al padre de tu nieto.

- Gracias mama´por estar aqui.

- Hija el dia que nos volvimos a encontrar, te prometi que estaria para siempre contigo, y que jamas te dejaria sola. Ademas no voy a perderme el nacimiento de mi segundo nieto.

Al momento en el que estaban por abrasarse Emma suelta un alharido de dolor, justo a tiempo que entra el Doctor Whale y les pide a todos que salgan. Al cabo de un rato sale Hook con un bebe en brazos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas; y les anuncia a todos:

- Les presento a mi hija Miranda Lilian Swan Jones. Snow quieres cargarla?

- Oh, claro que si, ven aqui chiquita, hola pequeña Miranda soy tu abuela bienvenida princesa - se la entregaa David y entra a la habitacion en donde esta una muy agotada Emma - Querida has hecho un trabajo estupendo, te felicito, no habia visto a una niña tan hermosa despues de ti claro. Como te sientes?

- Agotada pero feliz, al fin tengo conmigo a mi niña.

Entran Davis y Hook y le dicen:

- Amor aqui hay algien que quiere verte. lo hago pasar?

- Claro, porque no?

- Esta bien, entra.

Y por la puerta aparece la figura de un adolescente cargando un pequeño bulto en los brazos, lo que hace que Emma comiense a llorar al verlos entrar a Henry con su hermana recien nacida.

- Oh mama´no llores.

- No pasa nada, es que tenerlos a los dos juntos me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

- Te amo ma´gracas por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Dos semanas han pasado desde el nacimiento de la nueva princesita,en la casa de los Jones todo es practicamente normal, salvo porque las horas de sueño se acortan y Henry ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, sino que pasa el tiempo en casa de Regina preprandose para sus ultimos dias de secundaria.

En casa, Emma vive entre pañales, y Hook es ahora quien trabaja en la jefatura con David.

- Ya no llores mas bebe -Emma camina de aqui para alla con Miranda en brazos - shhh eso duerme - y sigue cantandole una nana - estrellita donde estas?...

Cuando al fin consigue que se duerma, acuesta a la niña en su cuna, cuando atiende es su madre que ha venido a verlas.

- Hola corazon como estas?

- Pasa mama', estamos muy bien gracias, adaptandonos a los horarios de Miranda.

- Y Henry? como esta con esta nueva situacion?

- Y con la preparacion de los examenes pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Regina y la verdad es que lo extraño mucho, aunque nos vemos todos los dias no puedo estar lejos de el... ahora se lo que ella sentia al tenerlo lejos.

- Bueno Emma, es por eso que fuimos a buscarlo a Nunca Jamaz.

- Si, pero no es lo mismo, en ese momento el estaba en peligro,ahora es difernte, y es muy duro.

- Y Killian, como se esta tomando la paternidad?

- Mejor de lo que me imaginaba? cambia pañales, prepara biberones; nos cuida mucho y ya sabes trabaja por mi con papa' hasta que pueda volver.

- Valla quien lo iba a decir ? que el pirata vanidoso cambiaria tanto.

- Lo es aun, sigue siendo el mismo Hook de siempre, solo que ahora es un buen padre, es todo; y un ejemplo para Henry, debo admitirlo, todo el tiempo le cuenta historias sobre su padre cuando era niño y puedo ver lo parecidos que son en el poco tiempo que pase con Neal.

En casa de Regina todo es familiar y tranquilo. Mientras en el estudio estan Henry y Roland estudiando, en la cosina Robyn y Regina hablan de su nueva situacion como pareja.

- Bien, que es lo que nos falta? ya estan listas las invitaciones, las flores, la iglesia, los padrinos, el salon y el cartering, tu esmoking, mi vestido,algo nos falta lo se - Regina comienza a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro.

- Querida los anillos los tengo, todo esta listo nuestro cortejo esta estudiando en la otra habitacion, no te preocupes as y ven aca - la toma de la cintura la aprieta fuerte y la besa en los labios.

- Odio cuando haces eso, haces que olvide del mundo.

- Entonces cumpli mi objetivo.

- Y tu despedida de soltero?

- Creo que los muchachos me llevaran al rabytt holle con David y Hook. y tu?

- No lo se, de eso se esta encargando Mary Margaret, y la verdad es que me asusta pensar un poco en que pasara.

- Vamos sera divertido lo disfrutaras mucho ella sabe como divertirse, y si no estan Emma y Ruby, ellas lo alegraran.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda- despues ella lo atrae hacia si y lo besa apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la casa:

- Hey, como vas con la escuela? te gusta?

- Si la señorita Blanchard es grandiosa, es muy inteligente y paciente.

- Si es la mejor.

- Que gusto que sea de la familia, verdad?

- Pues a mi no me resulto tan sensillo, cuando todos en la escuela saben que una de tus madres es la sheriff, la otra la alcaldesa, tu abuelo paterno es el oscuro y para acabar mi abuela es mi maestra.

- Esta bien tu ganas, te entiendo. Y ya le contaste a Regina sobre Grace?

- Que? Como lo sabes?

- Te vimos el martes en la plaza despues de la escuela, yo estaba con mi papa', y el me pidio que no dijera nada hasta que lo hagas tu.

- Bien en ese caso... gracias.

- Y tu hermana? la quieres?

- Ela esta bien gracias... claro quela quiero. Y estoy feliz de tenerlaen casa.

- Pero pasas mas tiempo aqui que en casa de Emma.

- Bueno esta es mi casa tambien, y cono tu sabes, tengo que estudiar, y con los llantos de Miranda no puedo consentrarme.

- Pero ese no es un justificativo muy cleible... vamos Henry cuentame la verdad savesque puedes confiar en mi, de alguna manera, "somos hermanos".

- Bien la verdad es que ... me siento un poco como mi madre cuando nacio mi tio Neal, no tengo celos claro que no, porque se que ella no me reeplazara en el corazon de mi mama', y yo se que tuve y tendre una madre que me ama y me amo siempre, que me vio crecer y lo sigue haciendo. pero con Emma es diferente ella es mi verdadera madre. Lo se es complicado y estupido, pero lo superare no te preocupes por mi y sigamos con lo que estabamos haciendo.

- Bien pero deberias decirselo a Regina.

- Que cosa?

- Lo de Grace, despistado. y comienza a reirse

Henry toma un lapiz y se lo arroja divertido, Roland lo esquiva haciendole una mueca graciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

En el pueblo algo comenzaba a suceder, de repente el cielo se puso negro y un remolino que sale del bosque cruza toda la ciudad justo hasta la torre del reloj, y cuando al fin se disipa de el surge una mujer que parece venir del bosque encantando. Hook y David recibenllamadas de todo el pueblo y salen hacia alla, tambien llaman a Regina. Al llegar, encuentran la biblioteca abierta y el ascensor esta abajo.

- Dios, que paso aqui?- se pregunta David al ver el caos en el que se encuentra el lugar.

- No lo se, pero creo que se que es lo que buscan - le responde Regina preocupada y sorprendida.

- Y que es lo que hay alli abajo? porque la ultima vez que estube ahy, un mounstruo me ataco.

- Veran, cuando regresamos por segunda vez con la maldicion, todo estaba exactamente igual alli abajo - dice señalando el montacargas - es la fuente de la magia de story brooke por eso el reloj se puso en marcha cuando Emma decidio quedarse, es el motivo por el que Gold lo eligiera para lanzar el hechizo del sombrero, y por eso encontraste la pagina del libro en tu morral justamente aqui - dirigiendise a Robyn- si alguien nos quiere hacer daño esten seguros que este es lugar correcto para empezar.

- Pero, quien pudo haberlo hecho?

- No tengo idea.

En el bosque encantado, dos hombres discutian acaloradamente dentro de una tienda, en un campamento de batalla.

- No Arturo, no, asi no se hacen las cosas, por mas malo que sea lo que ella te hizo, no podemos rebajarnos a su nivel y menos intentar hacer un trato con ese duende malvado.

- Pero es la unica manera, la magia comenzo todo esto y la magia lo terminara, es el precio a pagar y lo sabes. Entiende es la unica via, todo esto comenzo con la estupidez que mi padre cometio para... - y se rie sarcasticamente - concebirme, para saciar sus propios deceos.

- Vamos amigo eso no justifica lo que quieres hacer. Arturo por dios es tu hijo.

- Si pero pero uno que jamaz quise, uno al que odio con el alma y a su madre esa maldita bruja.

- Arturo entra en razon, yo no cambiaria por nada del mundo a mi blanca, aunque sabias que mi anhelo esra un niño.

- Leopold amigo, tu tienes una hija maravillosa y una esposa que es una dulzura, envidio lo que tienes, pero mi situacion es diferente yo soñe toda mi vida con ser padre, y con m i esposa... tu conoces mi historia; Mordred no es exactamente alguien de quien se pueda presumir.

- Entonces, que quieres hacer?

- Usarlo, para desacerme de la maldita bruja de una vez por todas.

- Y como lo haras? Tienes un plan?

- Un trato, no con el, con "mi hijo", paz, le ofrecere la paz a cambio de que convenza a su madre que tiene exiliarse.

- Y estas seguro que funcionara? no creo que la traicione, el la ama de un modo peligroso.

- Si tienes una idea mejor dimela, ahora mismoyo ya he agotado mis posivilidades.

En Storybroke Hook, Regina, David y Robyn, siguen en la biblioteca y deciden bajar.

- Regina es seguro bajar alli?

- Claro que si, solo tenemos que tener cidado no sabemos quien nos espera alli abajo.

Al momento en el que se disponian a bajar, escuchan un ruido metalico; el mecanismo que mueve el montacargas comienza a moverse, todos se apartan y esperan alertas para ver que pasara a continuacion.

Debajo en el tunel, el aparato sigue ascendiendo a la superficie, mientras ella sigue admirando al objeto brillante que tiene en sus manos, ha conseguido parte de lo que necesitava para lograr su venganza, la que le prometio a el hace mas de 30 años.

Mientras, al pie del hueco del ascensor, todos esparan que salga aquella persona misteriosa, que saben amenaza el pueblo. Regina repasa en su mente a las personas que amenazan la magia de Storybrooke y si algo de esto tiene que ver con ella. Al cabo de unos minutos al fin el aparato llega arriba y al abrirse, todos quedan perplejos al ver a aquel personaje tan peculiar parado dentro del ascensor.

- No puede ser, o dios no tu - Hook comienza a retroceder al verla.

- Oh, veo que no me haz olvidado querido, como estas?

- Bien. Hasta que apareciste. que es lo que quieres? que haces aqui? como llegaste?

La bruja hace un movimientocon su mano y los arroja a todos contra el mostrador, luego se hacerca a Hook y le dice al oido

- Eso a ti no te importa, si eres listo, y se que loeres, quedate lejos y no me estorbes en mis planes piratita.

Luegocamina hacia la puerta, gira sobre sus pies los mira y los saluda:

- Adios mis queridos.

David se levanta frotandose la cabeza, lo mira a Hook y le pregunta:

- Quien es ella? Y de que demonios esta hablando?

- Ella es Morgana Gorlois o Le Fer, como quieras llamarla. Te suena su nombre? y no se que es alo que se referia con "sus planes".

- De donde la conoces?

- De donde crees tu?- sarcastico - es una mujer terrible te lo aseguro. La conoci cuando volvi de Nunca Jamaz la primera vez, me compraba armas, polvos magicos y demas cosas que contrabandeaba en aquellos tiempos. Hasta que un rey muy listo, la encerro y le quito lo que mas amaba en venganza a todo lo que ella le hizo a el y a su reino.

- Y con quien crees tu que puede ser esa persona de la que esta queriendo toar revancaha?

- No lo se, uno de ellos es Arturo de Camelot, pero el murio y el otro no lo se, no tengo la menor idea.

Regina se levanta lentamente ayudada por Robyn y les dice:

- Pues averiguemoslo lo antes posible, porque nadie se mete conmigo y vive para contarlo- y dale ccomo una tromba hacia la calle, y Robyn los mira y dice:

- La he visto enfadada, creanme, - Charming asciente con la cabeza con una expresion de entendimiento- pero jamaz asi - y sale detras de ella.

David alcanza a gritarles que tengan cuidado pero ellos apenas lo oyen.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

En la tienda de Gold, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, golpea contra uno de los mostradores de la entrada y la campana cae con violencia; de atrás de la tienda un muy furioso Mr Gold sale a ver que paso, y se sorprende ala ver a la mujer que acaba de entrar haciendo todo ese espectáculo.

- Querido que cambiado estas.

- Y tu. ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

- Necesito que me digas ¿Donde están?

- De quienes estamos hablando?

- Tu sabes muy bien, no te hagas el desmemoriado quiero saber donde están, quiero cumplir mi promesa para terminar con mi sufrimiento por la perdida de mi amado hijo.

Rumple la mira con expresión de satisfacción y malicia, y sonríe.

- Querida. sabes a quienes te enfrentas? porque si te digo donde encontrarlos y tu intentas matarlos, y se que lo harás, tienes que saber que toda magia tiene su precio, pero ese tu ya lo sabes tu antiguo maestro no se cansaba de recordartelo.

- Ya cierra la boca, ese maldito viejo ma torturo años con esa idiotez y luego me traiciono.

- No querida, Tu lo traicionaste, quisiste matar a su protegido y te "uniste al lado oscuro" igual que tu amiga Cora, por la ambición y el poder, y ninguna de las dos termino muy bien.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, no quiero volver a ver ni oír de esa maldita jaula otra vez. Ya oscuro, no juegues mas conmigo y dime donde encontrarlos o lo haré por mi cuenta y tu sabes que mi clarividencia jamás me ha fallado.

Lo toma de la muñeca, y al instante los ve: Emma, Henry, Neal y Miranda cenando en casa de Snow y hablando de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

- Gracias por todo viejo amigo, y te lo repito: no te metas en mi camino o sufrirás un destino igual o peor que el que tengo preparado para ellos.

Sale de la tienda dejando a un Gold muy furioso, porque le ha sacado información de una manera imperdonable, se volvió a sentir otra vez en el momento en el que Anna lo manipulo con su propia daga y lo hizo enfurecer tanto que arrojo un pisapapeles que antes había sido un juguete de Bae, al instante se arrepintió y al recogerlo decide ayudar a los encantadores al fin y al cabo Henry es su nieto.

A la salida de la escuela, Henry ve a Regina que lo esta esperando, y se pregunta que sera lo que esta pasando para que su madre valla por el.

- Hola amor. Como fue el día de hoy?- lo abrasa y lo besa en la mejilla.

- Bien, muy bien mis notas mejoran.- Henry sospecha que algo malo pasa, su madre y el tienen un acuerdo, aunque este sucediendo algo el llegara primero a la tienda de su abuelo y luego ira a casa.

- Que pasa amor, no estas contento por que hoy vine por ti? De que pasemos mas tiempo juntos?

- Si claro ma, pero pasamos bastante tiempo juntos. No te parece?

- Ho si, pero que mas da eres mi hijo y tengo el derecho de verte cuando quiera. Verdad? anda vamos ya, y te compro un helado.

Se pone en camino esperando que Henry valla detrás suyo, pero en cambio el niño seguía en su lugar con las manos en jarra en las correas de la mochila mirándola extrañado, entonces Regina vuelve y le pregunta:

- Que te pasa? No vienes?

- Mama que te pasa? Estas extraña.

- No, claro que no Henry, vayámonos ¿si?

- Te olvidas que a casa tengo que llegar con alguien mas?

- Que? De quien estas hablando?

En ese momento Henry confirma sus sospechas y comienza a retroceder cada vez mas, llega hasta el salón de la señorita Blanchard entra y le dice:

- Abuela suspende tu clase ahora, Roland ven con nosotros, es una crisis.

Mary lo mira extrañada pero sabe que su niño no miente entonces sale con ellos, buscan a una preceptora que se haga cargo de su clase y va con ellos hacia el pasillo de salida pero Henry la detiene y los conduce por la salida lateral.

- Hey Henry, Que es todo esto?

- Algo malo esta sucediendo, hace rato llego mi madre a buscarme quiso que me fuera con ella y yo le pregunte que pasaría con el - señalando a Roland - y me pregunto sobre quien estaba hablando, créeme algo malo pasa, ella jamás se olvidaría de sus hijos.

Mary se para de golpe, lo toma de un hombro y le pregunta:

- Espera, Y tu como te diste cuenta? Como lo sabes?

- Porque vino por mi, y me beso en la mejilla.

- Y eso que tiene de malo? es tu madre.

- Tenemos un acuerdo, y jamás lo ha roto ni siquiera en una crisis, ademas, Alguna vez la has visto que ella me bese las mejillas?

pues no se cual es el trato que ustedes tengan. Y no, no lo recuerdo pero ella siempre te besa en la frente.

- Precisamente abuela, esa, no era mi madre.

- Entonces vamos a tu casa llevemos a Roland y hablaremos con David y los demás, tal vez esto tenga que ver con lo que paso ayer en la biblioteca.

En el bosque caminando con los nervios de punta, una muy frustrada Morgana camina hacia ningún lugar, de pronto choca con una cabaña, entra y al no encontrar a nadie allí decide convertirla en su refugio, pero al rededor de la misma lanza un hechizo de protección que la hace invisible contra los "entrometidos".

- Tuve la oportunidad en mis manos, pero la próxima lo juro, no se escaparan.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

**Hace muchos años en el Reino de Camelot**.

- Morgana podrías decirme como hacer el antídoto para la poción de aliento de dragón?

- Claro, media medida de raíz de mandrágora hervida y decantada, 2 pizcas de azufre desoxidado, menta para el aliento, agua, una cucharada de canela, 3/4 de polvo de bardana y dos hojas de calendula.

- Muy bien Morgana, estas aprendiendo muy bien, seras una grandiosa medico y una magnifica hechicera, tus conocimientos de herbolaria me tienen pasmado, te he enseñado bien.

- Gracias maestro, por todo.

Merlín y su aprendiz siguen trabajando en sus pociones cuando un caballero los interrumpe.

- Merlín, el Rey solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

- Esta bien vamos. Morgana podrías terminar todo por mi?

- Si Merlín.

El hechicero sale escoltado por el caballero de Camelot, entonces Morgana toma mas ingredientes y los separa.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono, Arturo espera al mago para pedirle consejo sobre su decisión de desposar a Ginebra la Princesa del Reino del Norte.

- Majestad aquí estoy. Que desea que haga por usted?

- Viejo amigo entre nosotros no hace falta que me llames de esa manera, recuerda que en mi juventud fuiste tu quien me educo.

- Esta bien Arturo. Que necesitas?

- Quisiera que uses tu clarividencia y le preguntes a las runas si es prudente que me case con la Princesa Ginebra del Reino del Norte.

Merlín lo conduce hasta la mesa, saca un paño lo coloca con cuidado y acto seguido formula la pregunta.

- Piedras ancestrales que saben el pasado, presente y futuro díganme: es prudente que el Rey se case con Ginebra?

El mago lanza las piedras al aire, cuando estas caen muestran una respuesta positiva.

- Mi Señor las runas dicen que si.

- Gracias amigo. Ahora necesito que les preguntes si debo ir en su búsqueda para desposarla.

El mago lanza nuevamente las runas y les vuelve a formular la pregunta, esta vez la respuesta es una negativa.

- No Señor, lo mas prudente es que ella venga aquí.

- Esta bien amigo, entonces me pondré a armar los preparativos para enviar una caravana con mis caballeros en su búsqueda.

El Rey se retira, y Merlín vuelve a su trabajo.

En Storybrooke, Morgana esta en su guarida siguiendo los pasos de una muchacha rubia, a la que le encuentra un gran parecido con la mujer que fue la causa de sus males. Es tal el parecido que le da asco.

- Tu y toda tu maldita familia pagaran por todo el mal que me han causado. Lo juro.

Continua viéndola por el espejo y no puede entender aun, como es que Regina, la Reina Malvada, una hechicera poderosa, este aliada con ellos.

- Hay Regina si tu madre te viera - sacude la cabeza - que decepción, le romperías el corazón. Bueno si alguna vez lo tubo.

En casa de Regina están reunidos: los Charming, los Jones y los sueños de casa hablando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos esa tarde en el colegio.

- Que bueno que por lo menos mi hijo sabe distinguir entre una hechicera loca y yo.

- Regina por favor, tranquilízate.

- No puedo Robyn, simplemente no puedo, una cosa es meterse conmigo, otra muy diferente es hacerlo con mi hijo, sino pregúntale a mi hermana.

Robyn la mira y la tranquiliza, entonces Charming se levanta y dice:

- Esta claro que esta situación no puede continuar, por primera vez conocemos al enemigo, pero lo que debemos descubrir es que es lo que quiere, y porque quiso llevarse a Henry.

- Hook, tu la conoces mejor que nosotros. Tienes idea de porque esta mujer quiso llevarse a mi hijo?

- No, la verdad es que se poco sobre ella. Pero tu - refiriéndose a Snow - la debes de conocer, tu conociste a su hermano Arturo, al menos era sabido que tu padre y el eran buenos amigos.

Todos se vuelven hacia Snow y esta se queda de piedra al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella.

- Mama. Entonces la conoces?- pregunta Emma.

- No, pero si a Arturo, el es mi tío.

Todos- QUE?

- Si el se caso con la hermana de mi madre, Ginebra Princesa del Reino del Norte, así se unían con Camelot. De ese modo se conocieron. Pero jamás me hablaron de Morgana.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Robyn atiende y es Ruby que llega agitada y con noticias.

- Hola a todos, he estado hablando con Belle y me ha dicho el porque del intento de secuestro de Henry.

- Pus hala de una vez, que quiere esa mujer con Henry?

- No es con Henry, sino con toda tu familia Snow?

- Que? Por que? Que fue lo que le hicimos?

- Bueno según los registros, tu y todos los demás nada, pero parece que los reyes Arturo y Leopold, mataron a su hijo en batalla y ella juro venganza en su descendencia.

- Pero mi tío Arturo no tubo hijos.

- Si, pero Leopold si, aquí estas tu, Emma, Henry y los demás.

Snow se queda pensativa y Charming pregunta:

- Entonces dices que esta mujer viene tras mi esposa y toda mi familia?

- Maso menos - Charming la mira permanentemente - si, óyeme no mires mires así, puedo ayudar, pero en este momento solo soy la mensajera.

- Ok, ya esta bien con todo esto - Regina esta cada vez mas enojada - pongámonos a buscar el escondite de esta bruja.

En Camelo, en su habitación Morgana esta preparando una poción muy concentrada, tanto que no escucha entrar a su hermano.

- Morgana. No escuchaste que tocaba?

- Hermano, discúlpame, es que estoy muy ocupada terminando unos encargos que me dejo Merlín. Que deseas?

- Hermana ven siéntate necesitamos hablar - la toma de la mano y la acomoda junto a el en un diván - creo que ya has escuchado los rumores, pero vine a comunicarte las noticias en persona. Debes saber que en tres días me casare con la Princesa del Reino Norte.

- Con quien? Con Eva? pero si aun es una niña Arturo.

- No Eva, con su hermana mayor. Y quiero pedirte algo especial, ya que eres una experta, mas que Merlín debo admitir, pero sin que ella se entere. Podrías darle una poción para la fertilidad?

- Arturo, eso que me pides no esta bien, no es honesto ni propio de ti.

- Vamos hermana, por favor, tu sabes lo importante que es para mi y para Camelot que tenga un heredero y mientras mas pronto mejor.

- Y que pasa si no lo hago?

Arturo la mira sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran, pero ella lo había hecho incontables veces, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que ella lo desobedezca.

- Morgana - con un tono serio y autoritario - no estoy pidiéndotelo como tu hermano sino como tu Rey, y si me desobedeces deberás afrontar las consecuencias.

- Que? un juicio. Y con que argumentos?

- Los de desobedecer una orden directa de tu Rey.

- Y que pasaría si le contara a la futura Reina sobre tus intenciones?

- Otro cargo, chantaje.

- Eso no es chantaje, es sentido común, yo no te pido nada a cambio de mi silencio. Solo soy honesta.

- Entonces como Rey te ordeno que hagas la poción y se la des a Ginebra antes de la noche de bodas, y se termino. Entendido?

Morgana se queda de una pieza al ver que esta vez la balanza no se inclina a su favor, lo que le molesta mucho pero tendrá que obedecer lo quiera o no, después de todo estar cerca de su hermano es lo que necesita para cumplir su objetivo.

Los días pasan y Morgana y Arturo continúan enojados el uno con el otro, sus deseos y objetivos son muy diferentes, el Rey quiere con desesperación un hijo, ella desea lo que por derecho es suyo antes de que el llegara. Finalmente llega el día de la boda y todo Camelot esta de fiesta, preparando todo para la gran unión de los reinos. Arturo en medio de la fiesta se acerca a su hermana y le pregunta:

- Aras lo que te pedí?

- A fuerza, pero recuerda que toda magia..

- Tiene su precio, lo se, Merlín no para de repetírmelo.

- Es porque tiene razón.

- Entonces óyelo y óyeme a mi también, soy la viva imagen del precio de la magia, se perfectamente a lo que me enfrento. Esta bien, hermanita?

Ella lo mira con los ojos casi penetrandole el cráneo y demostrándole su fastidio y desacuerdo en la forma en que suspira y luego contesta:

- De acuerdo su Majestad, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Morgana sale del gran salón hacia su habitación, pero no traerá consigo lo que el le pidió sino algo diferente. Un rato mas tarde regresa con una mano en el cinturón y mira de reojo al Rey quien asiente confirmando su pacto, toma una copa la llena de vino y luego vierte el contenido del pequeño recipiente que trajo, luego busca a su cuñada y se lo ofrece.

- Ginebra querida, felicitaciones, ¿o debo llamarte Majestad?

- Ho no Morgana, tu solo llámame Ginebra.

- Bien entonces brindemos por ti y mi hermano - chocan las copas - A su salud - y con malicia la mira beber.

Del otro lado del salón Arturo las observa y Merlín que vio toda la escena de los hermanos se pregunta que estaría ocurriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Como Alcaldesa de Storybrooke,a Belle le esta yendo mucho mejor que en la tienda de su esposo, y mejor todavía con una ayudante como Ruby que conoce a todos y le informa mejor que nadie los movimientos del pueblo; pero ahora su mayor preocupación es esta nueva mujer que ha causado destrozos en todo Storybrooke y en su amada biblioteca, así que ha decidido ponerse a las ordenes de los sheriff y compañía para ayudarlos con este problema.

suena el teléfono en la casa de Mary Margaret y el identificador de llamadas muestra el numero de la alcaldía.

- Hola Alcaldesa. A que debo su llamada?

- Hola Mary Margaret, por favor solo dime Belle. Quería saber si les llego la información que les envíe con Ruby? Y si puedo ayudarles en algo mas?

- Si, gracias fue de gran ayuda, estamos tratando de ver cuales son nuestras posibilidades y el modo de vencerla antes de que nos dañe o a alguien mas.

- Bueno entonces consultare con Rumple seguramente el sabrá de algo que nos sea útil, después de todo Henry es importante para el, le recuerda a Bae.

- Si Belle eso seria de gran, yo consultare con el Hada Azul tal vez sepa algo mas.

- Bien entonces nos veremos mas tarde, adiós.

- Adiós, y Belle ... gracias.

Corta el teléfono y se pone a pensar el lo que le dijo Mary Margaret, tal vez el Hada Azul sea de mas ayuda que Rumple, o no. De todas maneras consultaría con el. Se pone en camino a su casa, y en el camino se encuentra con Ruby que regresa de almorzar en Grany´s.

- Hola jefa, perdón el retraso es que la abuela estaba muy ocupada y me quede a darle una mano.

- Esta bien Ruby, igualmente iba a llamarte para decirte que cerraría temprano la oficina, hay asuntos urgentes que debo resolver.

- Esta bien. Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No Ruby gracias, es todo por hoy. Pero debes de estar alerta, tal vez Henry y los demás te necesiten.

Belle sigue su camino, finalmente llega a casa, y al ver que esta sola se pone a pensar bien en el argumento que utilizara para convencer a Rumplestilskin de que coopere con ella y los otros para derrotar a la bruja. Unas horas después Rumple regresa de la tienda y al saludar a su esposa presiente que algo le pasa, la nota extraña y le pregunta:

- Belle, Que te pasa mi amor, estas bien? Paso algo en la alcaldía? te noto extraña.

- Rumple tenemos que hablar siéntate. quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que seas honesto conmigo.

- Bueno, tratare de serlo per...

- No Rumple haber si me entiendes, debes ser honesto y decirme la verdad.

- Ok, dime, Que quieres saber?

- Que sabes y que me puedes decir de la obsecion que tiene esta... Morgana con Snow Whithe y su familia?

- Veras, esta mujer, Morgana fue aprendiz del mago Merlín y también hermana del Rey Arturo de Camelot, ella una vez quiso envenenar a su hermano y no lo logro gracias a Merlín que la descubrió y se lo contó todo a Arturo, quien la enjuicio pero como amaba a su hermana no la condeno a muerte, que es el precio de la traición según las leyes de Camelot, sino que la condeno al destierro, y ella juro que volvería y que terminaría lo que comenzó. Y así es como me "contacto".

- Y de que manera lo hizo? Te convoco o tu la hallaste?

- Un poco de las dos. Yo fui el rival malvado de Merlín, pero el nunca me considero de esa manera, pero ella me busco para que le enseñe a utilizar su magia como a Cora.

- Como? No lo entiendo Cora?

- Si, después de que Leopold se casara con Eva, ella se caso con otro príncipe, Henry, y ellas se hicieron amigas. Cora le enseño su magia y le contó de quien había aprendido. Así que en su destierro me busco.

- Eso explica como supo del vinculo entre Regina y Henry. pero lo que no me has dicho es: Como hizo ella para encontrarlos?

- Bueno veras, la primera vez que llegamos aquí yo supe que la magia que me retenía en mi celda se iría al lanzar la maldición, porque Regina me necesitaría, ya que ella seria la única que tendría los recuerdos intactos. La celda de Morgana era igual a la mía pero como estaba lejos de nuestro reino la maldición no afecto su magia, pero cuando aquí fue destruida y volvimos al bosque encantado, Zelena la libero antes de la segunda maldición y le dijo como llegar aquí.

- Entonces todo esto tiene que ver con Cora? Tanto odiaba a Eva?

- Si, y como ella supo del odio de Morgana hacia Ginebra las unió todavía mas. Sin ellas, las dos son la causas de su desdicha y se unieron para conseguir poder y venganza.

- Y como fue que Zelena supo de ella? Como supo donde buscar?

- Veras en mi locura, yo le rebele varias cosas, entre ellas esto.

- Espera un momento, no entiendo. Por que estando en el Bosque Encantado no los ataco? Por que esperar a que llegáramos aquí? Por que después de tantos años?

- Puede ser que al igual que la mía, su magia no era tan fuerte como antes y no quise atacar hasta que recuperara su fuerza.

Belle se queda viéndolo, sus gestos le revelan que algo le oculta y quiere saber que es.

- No tu sabes algo mas, dímelo.

- Ella necesita los restos del sarcófago de Blanca nieves, y también los residuos de la magia que la despertó para un conjuro, y te digo la verdad no tengo idea de cual es, hay miles con esos ingredientes.

- Entonces Rumple,- dice y toma sus cosas - vamonos ahora y pongámonos a buscar cual es, y si hay alguna manera de romperlo.

En Camelot la celebración de bodas continua, pero el Rey decide que ya es hora de marcharse a sus habitaciones con su esposa y probar la poción de Morgana.

Ya en el lecho nupcial, Arturo quiere toar a su esposa pero esta comienza a rechazarlo porque al estar cerca de su presencia, le comienza a causar nauseas; Arturo no comprende lo que esta pasando y le pide explicaciones a su esposa.

- Que es esto Ginebra? Que te pasa? Por que me rechazas de esa manera?

Casi conteniendo la respiración y el contenido de su estomago ella le responde:

- No lo se, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que si no te alejas de mi en este momento todo el banquete de bodas se me saldrá y créeme, no sera bonito. Perdón Arturo, pero esta noche no tendremos nuestra noche de bodas.

Se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y lo invita a retirarse. El rey la mira sorprendido, esta no era exactamente la noche que tenia pensada, pero acepta, ya que tendrá muchas otras noches con ella.

- Muy bien esposa mía, por esta noche solamente, creo que el banquete te ha hecho daño. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana mi Señor.

Desde el final del corredor, una muy divertida Morgana lo observa todo, Arturo sale frustrado y triste de sus propios aposentos y se dirige a los que quedan a unas pocas puertas de la suya. Finalmente lo ve entrar y va de camino a suya y al entrar en su habitación comienza a reír como loca, sabe que su hermano no tiene la mas remota idea de que esta frustrada noche de bodas es gracias a ella.

- Lo tienes merecido por obligarme a hacer lo que tu quieras y a que cumpla tu voluntad como cualquiera de tus peones o unos de tus estúpidos caballeros.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.**

A Ruby le pareció extraña la decisión de Belle, ella siempre se queda trabajando hasta después de hora; pero decidió utilizar ese tiempo libre para visitar a Emma y ver como esta. Al llegar Emma le abre la puerta y le causa una gran alegría que ella allá llegado.

- Hola Emma. Como están?

- Ruby, entra por favor, creo que te he llamado con el pensamiento.

- Bueno, hoy me han dado el día libre y aquí estoy.

- Que bien, justamente estaba por llamarte, ya que tu eres tan buena con los niños y...

- Si ya se querías pedirme que cuide a esta pequeña hermosura - toma a Miranda en brazos y le hace morisquetas - claro, Por que no?

- Gracias, se que es muy pronto para volver al trabajo, pero esta situación lo amerita, y no voy a dejar que ninguna bruja loca le haga daño a ningún miembro de mi familia.

- Me recuerdas a tu madre, tienes la misma fuerza, la convicción y esa misma testarudez.

- Si creo que es verdad, papa me lo repite siempre.

- Bien Emma vete ya así yo puedo hacer mi trabajo y Miranda puede extrañarte.

Emma besa a su bebe, le da las ultimas indicaciones a Ruby y finalmente se va. Tiempo después la Salvadora llega a la comisaria donde se encuentra con su padre y su esposo tapados de tomos de libros.

- Hey chicos, Que pasa con ustedes? Que es todo esto? - toma un libro y lo sostiene en alto.

Killian se acerca a ella y la besa.

- Amor hola, Que haces aquí? Con quien esta la niña?

- Vine a ayudarlos, no puedo quedarme en casa preocupada y haciendo nada, cuando mi vida y la de mi familia corre peligro. Y Miranda esta bien esta en casa con Ruby. Ahora bien, Que han descubierto?

- Todavía nada, tenemos un montón de libros de heráldica y registros , pero no tenemos nada aun.

- Y no han probado con Mr Gold?

- Tu madre ha ido a hablar con el Hada Azul.

- Y ella que tiene que ver con todo esto? quiero decir, Se ha enfrentado alguna vez con Morgana?

- No lo se.

- Entonces me quedare y los ayudare puede ser que encontremos algo si buscamos todos.

Los tres están trabajando, pasan las paginas de los libros ya cansados de leer, hasta que Emma encuentra uno que le llama la atención.

- Oigan, Vieron esto?

David y Hook se acercan hasta donde ella esta, se miran con expresión de asombro y curiosidad.

- Este es el escudo de armas de Regina, lo se esta sobre su bobeda.

- Y que es lo extraño? todas las familias de Storybrooke, bueno casi todas, tienen uno.

- Si lo se, pero en este en particular dice que el escudo pertenece a una familia real, aquí esta toda su historia, dice que el padre de Regina es el Príncipe Henry, Y no dijo mama que su padre había sido solo un terrateniente cuando los conoció?

- Si, creo que eso dijo. Sigue leyendo.

- Bien aquí dice: Príncipe Henry se caso con Cora (plebeya) que dio a luz a la Princesa Regina, luego no dice nada mas solo que el reino cayo en desgracia y el príncipe huyo con toda su familia.

- Que extraño.

- Si, espera aquí hay... una nota al pie: "busca el libro y encontraras el secreto".

- Pero que demonios significa esto?

- No lo se, ni siquiera se a lo que se refiere. Cual secreto sera?

- Debemos pregúntaselo a Regina, puede que ella nos de mas luz sobre esto.

- Si pero déjenme ir a mi a hablar con ella sobre esto, esta muy irritada con todo esto.

- Esta bien hija, pero cuídate si.

- Si papa - se despide con un beso.

Emma sale de la comisaria, pero David se lo piensa mejor y le dice a su compañero:

- Sabes que? mejor ve tu con ella, no quiero que se encuentre con esa mujer por el camino y le pase algo.

- Tienes razón, pero podrás con esto tu solo?

- Claro, pero si no te vas ahora no la alcanzaras, vete ya.

Hook sale corriendo justo a tiempo que ella pone en marcha el escarabajo, el le hace señas para que se detenga y sube con ella al vehículo.

- Ok vamonos ya amor.

- Creo haber dejado claro que quería ir sola a hablar con ella.

- Si pero a tu padre y a mi nos pareció mejor que no debes andar sola por ahí, cuando tu vida corre peligro, no queremos que tus hijos queden huérfanos de madre sobre todo Henry que ya perdió a Neal. No queremos perderte a ti.

Emma lo mira y no puede creer que le este diciendo eso, pero le da la razón, es muy peligroso que ella valla por ahí sola, y que ahora no es solo ella, tiene mas por quienes preocuparse.

Mientras tanto en el convento, Mary Margaret llego al convento para hablar con Blue.

- Hola Blue que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo.

- Blanca ya se sobre que quieres saber, yo también iba a ir a verlos.

- Bueno entonces dime que sabes y que podemos hacer.

- Se que esta bruja a la que se enfrentan esta llena de rencor, maldad y venganza y que esta planeando hacer un conjuro poderoso que involucre a la magia mas poderosa de todas.

- A que te refieres?

- A la que rompe cualquier maldición y también destruye corazones si no es bienvenida.

Snow la mira y no puede creer lo que le esta diciendo.

- No puede ser, es lo que nos ha mantenido unidos todo este tiempo.

- Si querida el amor verdadero y fraternal, son hermosos, es magia muy poderosa si se la sabe alimentar, pero si siembras la discordia y la desconfianza entre las personas estas tienden a crear rencores, celos y desconfianza; y esto puede jugar contra los involucrados como les paso a Arturo y Morgana, y estoy casi seguro que es lo que quiere hacerles a ti y tu familia.

- Con esto que me dices Blue me asusta pensar que lo que fue a buscar a las cuevas de la torre del reloj sea parte de este conjuro.

- Es muy probable que sea así y que ya este preparándolo.

Snow sale del convento hacia la calle saca el celular y marca un numero; del otro lado de la linea atiende una mujer,

- Hola.

- Hola Ruby. Como esta?

- Bien. Pasa algo?

- Donde estas? Te necesito urgente.

- Es demaciado urgente? estoy en casa de Emma.

- Y que haces allí creí que estarías en la oficina con Belle.

- Estoy cuidando a Miranda, Emma tubo que salir a la comisaria, dijo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada así que fue a ayudarlos.

- Demonios - por lo bajo - Ruby te necesito eres una grandiosa rastreadora, necesito tu poder para encontrar la guarida de Morgana.

- Bueno cuando llegue Emma te busco.

- No Ruby esta bien, veré si encuentro otra manera de hacerlo yo, gracias de todas maneras.

- Esta bien, y ... perdón.

- Si, adiós.

Snow cuelga el teléfono y se va directo a la jefatura a informarle a los demás lo que ha averiguado con el Hada Azul sobre el posible conjuro y si hay alguna manera de evitar que lo utilice.

En tanto Emma y Hook van de camino a casa de Regina. Al llegar Regina los recibe y en su cara se le nota el malestar.

- Ho, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el par que es un imán para las fuerzas oscuras.

- Hola a ti también. Que pasa? Por que estas tan enojada?

- Es esta bruja, esta nueva amenaza, me esta poniendo los pelos de punta ya no se que pasara, tiene el poder de transformarse, y podría volver a hacerlo en alguno de nosotros y temo que esta vez le haga daño a Henry.

- Eso lo se perfectamente Regina yo siento lo mismo que tu, pero debemos trabajar juntos, y estar seguros de nosotros para que eso no ocurra.

- Si es verdad, pasen.

Los tres entran en el living y Regina los invita a sentarse.

- De que querían hablar conmigo?

- Hemos estado investigando en los registros familiares del pueblo y encontramos algo que ns llamo particularmente la atención, es sobre tu madre.

- QUE? Que han encontrado?

- Pues una nota al pie de pagina que dice: "busca el libro y encontraras el secreto". Alguna idea a lo que se refiere?

Regina se los queda morando, pero en su rostro tiene una esprecion de sorpresa, y el recuerdo de su madre se le viene a la memoria, se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que Emma también lo hace la toma de los hombros y le pega un sacudon para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Emma. Que haces? déjame o...

- O que, me lanzaras una bola de fuego o me arrancaras el corazón?

- No es mala idea Miss Swan.

- YA BASTA LAS DOS! Regina puedes recordar al menos o pensar en lo que dijo Emma? A que se refería la frase?

- Creo que el libro ese que dicen puede ser el mismo libro o... el diario de mi madre.

- Y sabes donde encontrarlo? busquemoslo tal vez encontremos mas pistas.

- En mi bobeda están las cosas de mi madre, puede que lo encuentre allí.

Emma y Hook se despiden de Regina, y se dirigen directamente a su casa. Emma esta preocupada por su bebe y sabe que en un rato llegara Henry, pero en el camino deciden pasar a ver a su madre por el convento para ver como le fue con el hada azul, pasan cerca de la plaza y a Emma le parece ver a su hijo allí pero piensa "no el no es no puede ser, sabe que no debe estar solo" al girarse el joven efectivamente es Henry y se sorprende aun mas al ver a su hijo tomado de la mano de una jovencita rubia muy bonita y reconoce en ella a nadie mas que a Grace, la hija de Jefferson, lo que hace que de la sorpresa frene el auto de golpe y Hook que iba distraído se golpee con la parte delantera del coche.

- Emma amor que pasa, que viste?

- A Henry, con.. con una chica. Mi hijo tiene novia y no me lo dijo.

Frotándose la frente contesta:

- A eso.

- A ESO? Que me quieres decir? tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste? KILLIAN.

- Perdóname, pero no podía decirte nada, el me pidió que no lo hiciera que llegado el momento se los contaría.

- Se los? A quienes?

- A Regina y a ti.

- Quien mas esta enterado de esto?

- A osea, que Regina y yo somos las únicas ignorantes de este asunto? Alguno mas sabe de esto?

- Si, Roland, Robyn, tus padres y yo.

- No puede ser en cuanto lleguemos ese niño me va a escuchar.

- Emma tranquilízate, el no te lo dijo porque sabia que te pondrías así.

- Así como Killian? me oculta cosas, esto es importante para mi, me hace sentir que ya no tenemos mas la misma confianza de antes, como cuando me trajo aquí y me lo decía todo.

- Querida, es normal, el esta creciendo, es un adolescente y esta atravesando una etapa, ademas no llevan mas de dos semanas juntos. Cuando menos lo imagines el vendrá a ti, siempre lo hace.

Emma se queda pensando y sigue viendo la escena de su hijo con su novia y todabia no puede cree que aquel niño pequeño que hace cuatro años fue por ella a Boston ya tenga su primer amor, ha crecido tanto y a ella como su madre la llena de orgullo ver en el joven en el que se esta convirtiendo, esta cada día mas parecido a Neal, pero también ve en el la influencia de todos los hombres alrededor suyo en su vida, como Killian, Robyn e incluso su abuelo David.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

Camelot, siete meses después de la boda; Arturo intenta de todas las maneras posibles que su esposa le de el heredero que tan desea. En tanto, en el reino del sur una muy coqueta Cora trata de conquistar al príncipe Leopold. Esto llega a oídos de la Reina de Camelot y envía un emisario al Reino de su padre con la noticia, sobre las intenciones del prometido de su hermana pequeña, a lo que su padre decide mandar a Eva para frenar esa boda y que el rompimiento del compromiso y del tratado no ocurran.

- Veo que a tu hermanita casi se le rompe el compromiso.

- Tu lo dijiste Morgana, casi. Pero eso no pasara.

- Claro, eso seria malo para tu familia ¿verdad? ya que el reino de ambos se vería beneficiado si Leopold y Eva se casan.

- Morgana, vamos no utilices el sarcasmo conmigo y dime de una vez cuales son tus intenciones.

- Mi querida, solo te estoy siendo sincera. Pero la verdad creo en el amor y si el príncipe del norte esta enamorado de esta chica, ¿cual era su nombre?

- Cora.

- Si Cora, creo que debe casarse con ella si la ama.

- Querida cuñada esa mujer es solo una impostora.

- Ho Ginebra ¿Y tu como puedes saberlo?

- Porque después de que estuvimos allí, Eva la descubrió robandole al hombre que "supuesta mente ama." Solo quiso escalar posiciones engañándolo.

- Pero que calamidad, de eso no tenia ni idea. Bueno entonces lo salvaste de cometer un grabisimo error.

- No solo lo salve a el sino al tratado y a su reino de caer en desgracia.

- Esta bien cuñada, si lo pones de esa manera, no hay dudas de que así es.

En su bobeda Regina registra baúles y baúles con las pertenencias de su madre, pero no encuentra lo que busca; llevada por la frustacion y y la furia golpea uno de los baúles en posición vertical y de el cae una tabla es un fondo falso que deja ver al fin el objeto tan preciado que no podía hallar.

- Hola Emma, ven a mi casa por fin encontré lo que necesitamos.

- Que bien enseguida voy. Regina, ¿Lo leíste?

- No, aun.

- En un rato estoy por allá y veremos donde nos lleva.

Mientras, en el bosque Morgana arma su plan para volver al ruedo, planea otra vez secuestrar al muchacho pero esta vez su botín sera mas grande, ya que ella ha estado vigilando los movimientos de las personas que son de su interés; se dirige exactamente a la casa donde siguió al hombre de la mano con el gancho la ultima vez. Al llegar se encuentra con la mujer rubia que le recuerda a su enemiga.

- Ruby, discúlpame que te moleste otra vez, te necesito urgente, tenemos algo y es muy importante que se resuelva pronto.

- Pero amiga, eso no es problema, tu sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias, las indicaciones son las mismas de la ultima vez.

- Esta bien, me quedare aquí y cuidare de esta hermoso bebe que tienes.

- Ruby nos vamos, estaremos en casa de Regina, llámame si pasa algo, adiós.

- Bien, adiós.

Emma sale pero antes de irse gira y le dice:

- A Ruby en un rato llega Henry dile que me espere aquí que tengo que hablar con el sobre algo muy importante ¿Podrías convencerlo que se quede? Y ni madre llegara a traer a Neal. podrás con todos?

- Claro que si.

Cuando Emma se va; Morgana ve alejarse a la maquina amarilla y piensa: "en cuanto lleguen los otros niños, comenzara la segunda etapa de mi plan. " Un rato mas tarde llegan Charming y Snow con Neal. En cuanto los Nolan se van Morgana espera ansiosa por la llegada de Henry, mientras tanto pone en la bebida de los niños mas pequeños una poción para inducirles sueño. Una hora después llega Henry a casa saluda a Ruby y sube las escaleras; un rato después baja y le dice a Ruby:

- Ruby, me voy a la casa de Regina dile a mi madre que cuando termine la llamo para que me pase a buscar.

- No Henry - le bloquea la puerta - tu madre me pidió que te diga que te quedes hasta que regrese que necesita hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

- Pero sabes que tengo que estudiar, y con los niños aquí es casi imposible.

- Los niños están dormidos y no te molestaran, anda sube a tu cuarto y te llevare algo ¿Que me dices?

- Esta bien.

- Entonces cocoa?

- Con mucha canela por favor.

Morgana va hacia la cocina y pone en la bebida del muchacho la misma poción que uso con los niños; se lo da y le dice:

-Gracias.

Henry le da un par de sorbos, al rato comienza a caer presa del sueño y se recuesta en su cama al rato se queda dormido; Morgana que lo estaba espiando toma a los otros dos niños y desaparece con los tres hacia su guarida en el bosque.

Detrás de un contenedor de basura, una muy confundida Ruby despierta con la cabeza dándole vueltas tratando de recordar que fue lo que le paso o quien la dejo así; le llega a la mente lo ultimo que recuerda, que tenia que ir a casa de Emma , que era donde se dirigía en este momento, al llegar encuentra la puerta abierta entra y comienza a llamarlos a todos pero al darse cuenta que no hay nadie sospecha lo peor.

- Ho dios no! ella se los a llevado, tengo que avisarles a Emma y Snow.

Se dirige a casa de Snow, al no encontrarlos allí no le queda otra opción que ir a casa de Regina. Allí se encuentran todos reunidos buscando pistas en el diario de Cora

- Aquí encontré algo, dice: "Mi querido amigo: hoy es un día especial para mi, he conocido al hombre de mis sueños, el que va a sacarme de esta vida de pobreza y miseria, el es un príncipe apuesto y bueno y me ha propuesto matrimonio a pesar de que este comprometido con una princesa que ni siquiera conoce, pero me aseguro que rompería su compromiso para casarse conmigo y esta vez se que es verdad y no un farsante como Jonathan, el padre de este hijo que llevo, pero pronto sera hijo de Leopold."

- Valla, yo no entiendo como tu padre acepto unirse a mi familia después de que mi madre le mintiera tan descaradamente.

- Es verdad y es algo que todabia no llego a comprender que mi padre se lo permitiese.

- Esto sigue: "El día de mi boda esta cerca, pero debo hacer que Jonathan desaparezca de mi vida para siempre, si no lo consigo corro el riesgo de perderlo todo y le rebele mi secreto a mi príncipe, debo buscar las joyas que el me dio y dárselas a este maldito embustero antes que sea demaciado tarde, y para colmo de males esa niñita entrometida del Reino del Norte esta aquí para arruinar mi boda pero yo no lo voy a permitir. "

- Ok, esto es muy revelador, sobretodo para ti, pero podemos buscar algo que nos diga que sabia tu madre sobre Morgana?

- Lo se, pero no esta en orden cronológico ¿Sabes?

Regina sigue pasando las paginas y encuentra otro fragmento:

"Hoy han llegado del Reino de Camelot, el Rey Arturo con su esposa (que no es otra que la hermana mayor de su rival) y la hermana de Arturo, Morgana una mujer enigmática pero sumamente interesante, debo confesar que me cae muy bien, ve en su cuñada una amenaza en su vida, de igual modo que yo veo a su pequeña hermana. Creo que ella y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla.

- Bueno, con esto veo cuanto odiaba Morgana a mi tía, al igual que lo hacia Cora con mi madre. Me pregunto que hay en mi familia que hace que en la tuya provoque ese sentimiento.

- A ver... por donde empiezo?

- Ya lo se no hace falta que seas sarcástica, era retorica.

- Continuo:" Morgana me ha revelado sus intenciones de querer destruir a las hermanitas y también me ha mostrado su magia, me encantaría aprender a usarla, así seria mas fácil obtener lo que quisiera."

Aquí hay otro de muchos años después: "Hoy acabo de encontrarme con esa maldita muchachita nuevamente, pero una vez mas estoy dispuesta a deshacerme de ella, iré al baile y conquistare al Príncipe Henry." "El Rey me ha descubierto, y le prometí que transformaría paja en oro; ahora tengo que cumplir mi trato pero no tengo idea de como voy a lograrlo."

"Un hombre extraño, me esta enseñando a hacer magia, es un mago muy poderoso su nombre es Rumplestilskin. El ha hecho posible que el Rey me otorgue la mano de su hijo en matrimonio."

"Hoy han llegado de todos los Reinos a la presentación formal del heredero al trono, mejor dicho la HEREDERA. Mi hija Regina sera reina. Me he vuelto a encontrar con Morgana que viene con la delegación de Camelot, pero solo ella y su hermano, su cuñada no vino esta vez, y el príncipe del Sur, Leopold, tampoco ha venido, creo que para el es una vergüenza verme o aun me guarda rencor por haberle mentido. Ho pobre de mi niñita ¿Que habrá sido de ti? ¿Tendrás a alguien bueno que te este cuidando?"

"Hoy he tenido un momento a solas con mi querida amiga, ella y yo tenemos mucho en común, una de esas cosas es la magia, la ambición por el poder. Se sorprendió mucho al verme usar magia y yo le hable de mi maestro el Señor de la Oscuridad, pero ella es aprendiz de su rival: el Mago Merlín."

"A ocurrido una tragedia, mi gran amiga ha caído en desgracia. juzgada, castigada y exiliada por su propia sangre, y también su sangre ha sido derramada: mataron cruelmente a su hijo Morded, asesinado por su propio padre. A ella la han encerrado en una celda mágica de la que no podrá salir, la he ido a visitar varias veces a escondidas de mi esposo y mi hija, pero me duele mucho verla así: se ha vuelto loca de la culpa por la muerte de su hijo y ha aumentado su odio hacia su hermano y hacia mi Leopold."

- Eso es todo? No dice nada mas sobre ella? Algo sobre sus planes?

- No nada mas, pero si quieren saber sobre Alicia, El País de las Maravillas, Anastasia la Reina Roja, el Mago Jaffar, los genios y el enigmático Will Scarllet, aquí esta todo hasta cuando regreso al Bosque Encantado y te conoció a ti pirata.

- Bueno me gustaría saber que tiene que decir Cora sobre ti amor.

- Si quieres saber, te lo cuento todo esa parte de mi vida quedo en el pasado el día que me enamore de ti y me propuse cambiar para ser un hombre merecedor de tu amor.

- OH por Dios que empalagosos son, creo que se están olvidando cual es el objetivo aquí.

- Si, perdón.

Snow que estaba escuchándolo todo muy atentamente, de pronto sale de sus pensamientos y exclama:

- BELLE!

Todos la miran sorprendidos y confundidos, Regina le pregunta:

- Y ese ratón de biblioteca, que tiene que ver?

- Es que ella me dijo que hablaría con Mr Gold y vería que sabe el que nos pueda ayudar. La llamare puede que ya sepa algo que no sepamos.

Snow saca su móvil y la llama.

- Hola Belle?

- Si ella habla. Que ocurre Snow?

- Quería sabe si ya sabes algo, Has hablado con Gold?

- Si, pero es algo que no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, Donde estas?

- En casa de Regina.

- Bien espérenme allí en un rato llego y los pondré al tanto de lo que se.

- Gracias Belle.

- Bueno Belle dice que tiene algo muy importante, que Gold le confeso algo que nos servirá. Viene hacia aquí a contarnos todo.

Un minuto después llega Ruby, Emma atiende y la ve agitada.

- Ruby ¿Que paso? ¿Donde están los niños?

- Emma - jadeando - de eso venia a hablarte. Vengo de tu casa y allí no encontré a nadie, la puerta estaba abierta y supuse que escarian aquí con ustedes, pero luego encontré esto - y le muestra el pequeño recipiente - en la cocina y vine corriendo. Creo que ella se los llevo.

Emma comienza a retroceder en shok con lo que le acaban de contar, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, lo mas importante de su vida lo acaba de perder Morgana acaba de cumplir con su amenaza. Comienza a llorar y Ruby intenta calmarla pero es imposible, Entonces llega Hook que venia a ver quien había llegado y ve a su mujer llorando, mira a Ruby y piensa lo peor, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y Ruby lee en sus ojos solo una cosa una pregunta : ¿Ella se los ha llevado? a lo que la morena solo asiente con la cabeza.

Entonces se arrodilla junto a Emma y le dice:

- Tranquila cariño, los encontraremos y le aremos pagar a esta maldita por todo el sufrimiento que nos esta causando, te lo prometo.

Snow llega un momento después y al ver aquella escena pregunta:

- ¿Que paso?

- Ella se los llevo, tiene a los niños.

- No, no otra vez. CHARMING - llama a su esposo que acude al instante.

- Snow, Que pasa?

- Morgana se llevo a nuestro hijo y nuestros nietos, tenemos que hallarlos y pronto.

- Si tienes razón, digamosle a Regina. Ruby podrías ayudarnos a rastrearla para saber donde se esconde?

- Claro, pero no conozco su aroma ni sus pisadas.

- No importa con algo de los chicos puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?

- Si.

Charming le comenta lo ocurrido a Regina y se ponen en camino a buscar a sus hijos. Por el camino llaman a Belle y le pide que los espere pues han surgido problemas. Ruby los conduce hasta la mitad del bosque donde reconocen el lugar donde estaba la cabaña, pero en vez de eso se encuentran con un muro mágico que no los deja pasar. Regina lo registra y se da cuenta de que es mas peligroso de lo que se imaginaron.

- Este muro mágico es peor que el que quedo después de la maldición de Ingrid.

- Por que Regina? Que encontraste en el?

- Verán, ya había leído y estudiado este tipo de magia en los libros de mi madre. Este muro tiene propiedades especiales: 1º hace invisible lo que hay detrás y 2º si lo cruzas corres el riesgo de caer en una "realidad alterna"de la que no puedes salir, lo que lleva a las personas a la locura y ocasionalmente a la muerte. Me temo que tenemos que buscar un hechizo para derribarlo lo antes posible, antes de que sea tarde. Emma tu y yo vamos a mi bobeda buscaremos el contra hechizo tal vez con nuestra magia juntas podamos deshacernos de el, los demás vallan con Belle y Gold y averigüen lo que saben.

Todos se ponen en camino sin saber que del otro lado Morgana los estaba escuchando atentamente hacer sus planes.

- Si Regina, esa es la actitud que a tu madre pondría muy orgullosa, lastima que estas del bando equivocado. Espero que ese maldito de Rumplestilskin no me traicione o lo buscare y sabrá lo que es sufrir. Ahora me encargare de mis pequeños invitados.

Entra en la cabaña y observa a los tres chicos que todabia están dormidos, hasta que el pequeño Neal comienza a despertar y se pone muy inquieto al mirar a su alrededor y notar que no están sus padres y que esa no es su casa, pero Morgana vuelve a tomar la forma de Ruby y lo tranquiliza:

- Calma cariño aquí estoy, no te preocupes.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

En casa de los Gold, nuestros héroes se reúnen con Bella y su esposo para continuar con la conversación que les quedo pendiente.

- Gold, que nos puedes decir acerca de Morgana?

- La verdad se muy poco.

- Vamos bastardo, tiene a mi hijo y mis nietos, TU NIETO.

- Que? Como es posible?

- Como lo oíste, tiene a los niños.

- Esa maldita! cuando la encuentre le aplastare el corazón con mis manos.

- Entiendo tu deseo de venganza y lo comparto. Pero ahora lo mas importante es que nos digas lo que sabes acerca de ella, que nos sea útil.

- Hasta ahora lo mismo que ustedes, ella odiaba tanto a su cuñada y a su hermano al igual que Cora odiaba a Eva. Pero no se si sabían que ella juro venganza a todo su linaje, el de tu padre Snow Whithe, y el tuyo David.

- Como? No lo entiendo.

- No lo sabias? Tu eres parte del linaje de Camelot.

- Que No eso es imposible, mi padre solo fue un humilde pastor.

- Efectivamente, pero esa no es la cualidad por la que eliji a tu familia para hacer un trato con el Rey George por los gemelos, no solo porque eran gemelos , no no no. Veras tu madre era hija de Casius Pendragon, un hermano de Uther, por tanto una princesa. Pero ella se enamoro de este humilde pastor, así que ella huyo con el. Por tanto esto a ti te hace heredero de Arturo y heredero del linaje de Camelot.

- Y ella sabe acerca de esto?

- No lo se, es probable, o tal vez no, y tengan chances de utilizar este punto de ignorancia en su contra.

- Pero como hacerlo? Si ni siquiera tenemos un plan, ni sabemos como enfrentarnos a ella.

- Yo tengo una pequeña idea, pero sera difícil y un poco arriesgado. Sin embargo es lo único con lo que cuentan a estas alturas: usarlas a ti Snow Whithe y a tu hija como carnada, hasta que encuentren el objeto que con absoluta certeza se que puede destruirla para siempre.

- NO JAMÁS, no pondré a ningún miembro mas de mi familia en peligro.

- Charming, si es necesario lo haremos déjame intentarlo - se vuelve hacia Gold - que necesitamos?

- La espada de Arturo.

- Excalibur? pero eso es imposible. Donde podría estar?

- creo que la respuesta es las minas de la ciudad, pero no prometo nada.

- Entonces en marcha, vamos a buscarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Espera, llamemos a Emma y Regina para saber si ellas tuvieron algún progreso con su búsqueda.

En su bobeda, Regina y Emma buscan entre miles de libros pero no logran hallar nada. Cuando están por darse por vencidas a Emma se le ocurre una idea.

- La biblioteca del escritor.

- Que?

- Si, allí fue donde encontramos tu final feliz, tal vez encontremos el hechizo para derribar el muro.

- Tu escuchas lo que dices Swan? Crees que es posible que hallemos algo en ese lugar?

- Regina, creo en eso y mucho mas. En esa biblioteca hay miles de libros entre ellos los que están en blanco, quizá encontremos la respuesta o podamos "crearla" recuerda que así tu obtuviste tu final feliz.

- Es verdad, pero en el libro de Henry aparecemos Robyn y yo, Morgana ni siquiera esta en el.

- Lo se pero puede que encontremos alguno parecido con su historia y nos diga lo que debemos hacer o modificara para nuestro beneficio.

- No lo se, me parece un poco absurdo.

- Regina por favor yo solo estoy pidiendo que escribamos un capitulo o unas paginas en la que nosotros vencemos, o una en la que encontramos el hechizo que derribe el muro. Que acaso no quieres ver a Henry otra vez?

- Claro que si, tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto amo a mi hijo, pero tu idea es peligrosa y un poco absurda a decir verdad. Recuerda que toda magia...

- Tiene su precio.. lo se y no me importa si eso me permite traer a mi familia devuelta.

De camino a los túneles, Snow llama a su hija pera saber si tuvieron algún progreso, y contarles acerca de su plan dado la información que obtuvieron con Gold.

- Hola mama, que averiguaron?

- Emma, todo esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas extraño.

- Que, por que lo dices?

- Ahora resulta que la única manera de derrotar a Morgana es con la espada de Arturo.

- Como? Eso es imposible. Donde encontrarla aquí en Storybrooke?

- Créeme que esta aquí en el pueblo, y aun hay mas.

- Cuéntame entonces.

- Resulta que la espada solo puede empuñarla un heredero de Camelot, un heredero directo de Arturo.

- Osea, que no tenemos chances de vencerla y ahora tenemos que pensar en un plan B.

- No hija, no te adelantes a los hechos, déjame que termine de contártelo todo.

- Perdón, continua.

- Como te decía, la espada solo puede portala heredero del Rey de Camelot, y aquí viene la novedad, parece ser que tu abuela Ruth era prima de Arturo pero se enamoro de un pastor y se fue con el. Así que tu padre y tu son los herederos de Camelot.

- No puede ser, Y Morgana sabe de esto? - Al parecer no.

- Entonces tenemos una ventaja otra vez, y donde encontraremos la espada?

- Eso es lo mas difícil hija. Me temo que para encontrarla debemos hacer un sacrificio.

- No,jamás de ninguna manera voy a dejar que hagas nada, no quiero perderte mama. No hagas nada aun iré yo en tu lugar, espérame.

- Te pareces tanto a tu padre Emma. No hija ya esta decidido.

- No, te lo prohíbo, YO SOY LA SALVADORA, es mi deber proteger a todos en este pueblo, y eso los incluye a ustedes. Donde estas?

- En los túneles.

Emma corta y sale corriendo, Regina que escucho toda la conversación sin decir una palabra sale detrás de ella. Al llegar a la mina, vea a su padre que esta solo y sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas; Charming al ver a su hija así se acerca y la abrasa, Emma se aferra al abraso de su padre y llora desconsoladamente. En sus brazos no se siente fuerte, sino débil, como una niña, jamás supo lo que era el abrazo de un padre cariñoso hasta que lo encontró y estuvo muchas veces a punto de perderlo pero ahora siente que los esta perdiendo verdaderamente y se siente impotente e inútil al no poder hacer nada por ellos. David la toma de los hombros, le toma el mentón y levanta su cabeza limpia las lagrimas que corren a mares por sus mejillas y la besa en la frente, verla de esa manera le causa una profunda ternura, la ve como una niña, aun sabiendo que es toda una mujer y comprende lo que siente, pero el es su padre, su pilar y estará allí para cuando lo necesite, algo que Emma sabe.

- Calma Emma, los traeremos a todos a salvo, tu madre es fuerte y valiente, aun mas que yo, y puede soportarlo todo mejor que nadie.

- Es que no puedo creer que esto este pasando, no puedo perderlos a los dos.

- Emma tu padre tiene razón. David tienes una explicación de porque tu esposa tomo esa decisión?

- Ella... es la carnada. Hook, Robyn, Leroy y Ruby están mas adentro registrando la caverna para ver si encuentran la espada, yo decidí con tu madre - viendo a su hija - esperarte y contarte nuestro plan. Ella sera nuestra pantalla y nos dará un poco de tiempo hasta que hallemos a excalibur.

- Si la encontramos. Y como vamos con eso?

- Gol nos entrego su vaina y la poción localizadora, que nos guió hasta este punto, pero solo llegamos hasta allí - señala a un punto en la roca - necesitamos otro tipo de magia ya que los picos de los enanos no pueden penetrar la roca para derribar el muro que la contiene. Si lo intentan ustedes y nos damos prisa tal vez podamos alcanzar a Snow que nos espera en el bosque.

- Espera padre explícame algo.

- Dime corazón.

- Como es eso que somos descendientes de Arturo?

- Créeme hasta yo estoy sorprendido con eso.

- Pero no comprendo como fue que no lo buscaron a mi tío James para gobernar Camelot cuando el Rey murió.

- Pues nadie sabia donde estaba mi madre, y por lo tanto nadie sabia de nosotros dos y principalmente a James siempre lo creyeron hijo de George.

- Claro, es lo mas lógico.

Siguen caminando y se adentran mas en los túneles de las minas hasta llegar punto donde Leroy y los demás habían abierto la pared de la cámara que buscaban, pero llegaron a un punto en que ya no pudieron penetrar en la roca, entonces Regina y Emma ponen manos a la obra y logran abrir un hueco en el muro, pero a Emma le cuesta concentrarse; David se da cuenta, la aparta un momento le da otro abraso fuerte acaricia su cabello y besa su mejilla, entonces Emma vuelve a ponerse en posición levanta sus manos en dirección al hueco cae con fuerza, luego gira buscando la mirada de su padre y este le dedica una mirada aprobatoria. Lo que encuentran dentro de la caverna los maravilla; es la tumba de Arturo. Detrás en una especie de altar esta excalibur, debajo una placa reza "Esta es excalibur, su magia puede ser utilizada solo para el bien, aquel de corazón puro y bondadoso podrá empuñarla, pero solo si en sus venas corre la sangre de nuestro Rey".

- Conmovedor.

- Si, mucho.

Se acercan a la tumba del Rey y ven una inscripción en la piedra: "Yaceré aquí como guardián hasta que Tu hijo mio empuñes mi espada y lleves a Camelot otra vez a la gloria".

- Hijo mio? No se suponía que no tenia hijos?

- Si con dice tu padre el "único heredero" esta muerto. Entonces no se a que se refiere.

- Yo tengo una baga idea sobre el significado de la frase - todos miran sorprendidos a Robyn - si en verdad Arturo jamás supo de la existencia de sus sobrinos, puede que la frase de la placa se refiera como los "hijos de Camelot" a sus caballeros, y a cualquier otra persona fiel al Rey, Camelot, sus leyes y sus Costumbres.

- Yo conocí a un caballero de Camelot cuando viaje al bosque encantado a través del sombrero, su nombre era Lancelot, luego resulto ser Cora transformada para engañarnos y usar nuestro portal para llegar hasta aquí.

- Bueno David si lo que dice esta placa es correcto creo que lo mas acertado es que intentes tomar la espada y ver que pasa.

David se acerca a la espada y la mira con curiosidad, al estar clavada en la roca duda, pero al sentir la mano de su hija en su hombro eso le da seguridad y toma la empuñadura y tira de ella. Nada. Sigue ahí clavada como si nada, entonces prueba denuevo, esta vez con las dos manos y con mas fuerza, milagrosamente empieza a ceder, lentamente comienza a retirarla de la roca y la espada emite un brillo que confirma su vinculo.

- Creo que te ha reconocido como digno. Y como heredero del Rey.

- Creo que es la pureza de su corazón lo que ha permitido sacar la espada, Vallamos por mama y los niños y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Snow camina por el bosque con aspecto seguro, pero en su interior siente un profundo temor, no quiere que David y sus hijos se queden solos, pero tampoco quiere perderlos. Arriesgar su vida para protegerlos es la mejor desicion que ha tomado para protegerlos, peo aun no sabe como, lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento es utilizar la poción que le dio Blue antes de ir al bosque y explorar en su mente con el espíritu de su padre y pedirle respuestas. Se recuesta junto a un árbol, toma el frasco de su bolsillo y lo bebe.

- Bien padre dime lo que necesito saber.

enseguida cae presa del sueño. De su interior se proyectan dos espíritus, uno es su alma que toma la forma de cuando era pequeña y el otro el hombre que no ve hace tantos años y extraña tanto.

- Padre, estas aquí.

- Si mi pequeña, y se para que me haz llamado.

- Entonces padre, ayúdame dime: por que ella nos odia tanto? Por que quiere vengarse de tu linaje?

- Mi querida Blanca... Hace muchos años mi querido amigo y yo luchamos contra un codicioso, malvado y envidioso déspota, que tan desafortunadamente y amargamente también era hijo de Arturo. El fue un Caballero de Camelot , se gano el afecto de sus Reyes, pero mas el de la Reina, la sedujo e intento que engañara a su esposo mancillando el honor del Rey, pero fue descubierto por su caballero mas fiel: Lancelot y este lo acuso con Arturo.

- Así fue como comenzó su guerra? Por el honor?

- Por eso y algo mas hija moa. Arturo se entero quien era su madre, y enloquesio al saberse su padre.

- El estuvo mucho tiempo intentando tener un hijo con su esposa y esta jamás pudo concebir, todo culpa de Morgana que le administro un brebaje para que ella jamas conciba un hijo del Rey, pero si con su propio hijo para que al traicionar a su esposo con Morded, Arturo al enterarse matara a Ginebra en un ataque de celos al saberla embarazada de su enemigo.

- Así empezó la guerra con su propio hijo.

- No, Morgana fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, Mordred solo fue un peón mas en su juego. Cuando comenzó la guerra el dirigía las tropas, al haber sido caballero de Camelot conocía todas las estrategias de batalla y pensó que con eso podían ganar, pero se equivoco, Arturo venció las veces que el ataco.

- Y aun así ellos no cesaron de luchar?

- Oh todo lo contrario, lo hicieron claro un tiempo. Luego fueron contra lo que sabían que podía herir mas al Rey, su esposa. Le administraron un veneno que le provoco una larga agonía, con alucinaciones y estas la llevaron a cometer suicidio. No creo que lo recuerdes tu eras muy pequeña, pero estábamos en Camelot cuando sucedió.

- No es verdad, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo un gran dolor al ver a mama tan devastada. Eso fue cruel.

- Claro que si, pero eso solo provoco que el amor que alguna vez sintió por su hermana se convirtiera en el odio mas profundo como el que no había conocido jamas.

- Entonces es por eso que Morgana quiere terminar conmigo y mi familia? porque soy tu descendiente? o porque mis hijos lo son de ambos reinos?

- Eso, y porque entre Arturo y yo matamos al traidor.

- Que? no tu padre.

- Perdón hija pero así fue, tuvimos que hacerlo, era el o nosotros, y ellos tomarían pocesion de nuestros reinos y no podíamos dejar que eso pasara. Perdóname hija si te he decepcionada.

- Jamas lo has hecho, hicieron lo que debían, y lo entiendo alguna vez yo luche por los mismos ideales contra Regina y el Rey George.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad, espero que les sirva de ayuda. Te amo Blanca, y a la hermosa familia que has formado, tienes todo lo que había soñado para ti alguna vez.

- Gracias padre.

Se desvanecen los espíritus y vuelven a su interior, cuando finalmente despierta sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, y no es dejarse atrapar por Morgana, sino luchar por su familia y enfrentarla.


End file.
